puntos de vista
by SaraFraguas
Summary: este fanfic trata de reflejar como ven desde el punto de vista de cada uno EMMETT Y ROSALIE un fin de semana a solas el uno con el otro... espero que os gustee!
1. sola en casa?

**Disclaimer: como ya podreis comprobar los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo unico que yo he hecho a sido hacer una pequeña historia de unos: EMMETT Y ROSALIE (mis favoritos) :D**

**este fanfic trata de como ven desde el punto de vista de cada uno un fin de semana a solas el uno con el otro...****vereis la historia la he dejado un poco en suspense... (anuque se ve perfectamente lo que va a pasar XD)**

**bueno no se que mas decir... solo que espero que os guste!!**

Rosalie

Me encontraba en la cocina aterrada, era sábado y todos los Cullen habían salido de casa:

_Buenos días!!_

_Si leéis esto es que ya me he ido a casa de Bella, quiero ayudarla con un trabajo del instituto y me parece que me voy a quedar allí todo el día... así que no volveré hasta la noche._

_Adiós_

_Edward_

Es verdad, Edward dijo algo ayer sobre ayudar a Bella con un trabajo , "la vida y obra de Shakespeare" era un trabajo en el que había que hacer 30 pg y Bella solo tenia 7 pg , por suerte yo ese trabajo lo había hecho hace mucho... así que de momento no tengo que hacer ninguna tarea más del instituto en todo el fin de semana.

_Hola!!_

_Hemos salido ha hacer una visita al clan de Tanya, vamos a quedarnos un par de días, así que tener mucho cuidado este fin de semana, por que llegaremos el lunes y esperamos ver todo como lo dejamos, en su sitio y colocadito... _

_Que os lo paséis muy bien!!_

_Un beso_

_Carlisle y Esme_

Bien... un fin de semana solos, voy a tener que estar cuidando de Alice, Jasper y Emmett todo el fin de semana, suerte que Edward se va con Bella la mayor parte del día que si no...

_Buenos días!!Hola!! Bonjeur!! Hey!!!_

_Que tal Rosalie?? Estas sola no?? Jejejeje me lo esperaba... solo te he escrito esta nota para decirte que Jasper y yo hemos salido a de compras a Port Angeles, al centro comercial, nos quedaremos a comer por allí para después seguir de compras._

_Ahh! Creo que te va a ir muy bien el día, espero que lo aproveches... bueno ya me contaras todo lo que has hecho, aunque en realidad no hace falta, ya lo sé jejejeje_

_Un besito_

_Alice y Jasper_

Solo me faltaba esto, que habrá querido decir con espero que lo aproveches? Esa pequeña metomentodo, espero que no me pase nada del otro mundo...

Así que aquí estoy yo, leyendo las tres malditas notas que han dejado en la nevera para informarme de que estoy sola en casa, cosa que yo ssabia perfectamente, bueno... creo que... me falta una notita...

-Oh, no... no, no, no... no me puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto!!!- grite por toda la cocina.

Me acababa de dar cuenta de que no estaba sola...

En ese mismo instante escuche unos pasos bajando por la escalera...

* * *

**ya, ya se que el principio de esta historia no va a ningun lado, pero si queris puede seguir... solo necesito que me deis un boli, un papel y _ review_****y vereis lo que soi capaz de hacer XDXD**

**bueno, ahora enserio, espero que os haya gustado y si quereis dar vuestra opinion (ya sea mala o buena , prefiero buena XDXD) solo darle al botoncido de abajo y escribir un review!!**

**besitosss**


	2. una amargada rose y un feliz emmett

**Disclaimer: como ya podreis comprobar los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo unico que yo he hecho a sido hacer una pequeña historia de unos: EMMETT Y ROSALIE (mis favoritos) :D**

**En este capitulo podreis comprobar los puntos de vista de cada uno... solo que espero que os guste!!**

**AHH!! Y POR CIERTOOO FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!**

**Espero que os lo paseis bien!**

_En el capitulo anterior (para dar emocion XD)_

_-Oh, no... no, no, no... no me puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto!!!- grite por toda la cocina._

_Me acababa de dar cuenta de que no estaba sola..._

En ese mismo instante escuche unos pasos bajando por la escalera..........

Rosalie

Y si!!!

allí estaba el, detrás de mí, leyendo las notitas del frigorífico, pero a diferencia mía el no tenia cara de sorpresa y furia, tenia la cara que ponía siempre, pero con la sonrisa más amplia que había visto nunca.

-Oh!!Nos han dejado solos, nos han dejado solos??!!! – dijo mientras correteaba de un lado al otro de la cocina dando saltitos y palmas.

Todavía no me podía creer que me hubieran dejado allí con "eso", si os digo la verdad no se como calificarlo, es como un bebe grande y musculoso, os lo juro , es como si fuera un crío pequeño pero con bíceps, un chico muy dulce y muy mimoso pero es tan trasto y tan exasperante, hay veces que me saca de mis casillas, aun así nunca había sentido con nadie lo mismo que siento por el, cada vez que estoy con el me hace sentir de una forma especial, como si no existiera nada más en este mundo.

-Si, nos han dejado solos- dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, ya estaba bastante furiosa con todos por haberme dejado a solas con Emmett, pero lo iba a estar más si seguía corriendo por la cocina sin parar.- Emmett puedes estarte quieto, por favor?

-Claro señorita, como usted mande- hizo esa frase en un tono burlón , mientras se reía por lo que acababa de decir y a mi también me hizo reír.

La verdad es que me encantaba esa sonrisa que ponía cuando hacia un comentario gracioso, hacia que me sintiera más a gusto y más tranquila, pero aun así no quería estar cuidando del todo el rato, así que me puse a preparar el desayuno.

-Quieres algo de desayunar?- le pregunte,ya tranquila, con la intención de que me dejara sola en la cocina y se fuera ha hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Claro, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo esa frase con toda su buena intencion, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy dispuesta a que nadie me ayudase en este momento.

-no, déjalo puedo hacerlo sola, si quieres puedes irte a recoger la habitación o a cambiarte, cuando este el desayuno te llamo- mejor podría ir a cambiarse por que las pintas que llevaba... tenia puesto todavía el pijama, que por cierto era un pijama que no se ponía nunca, uno que le había comprado Esme el primer día que vino a casa. Era de color fucsia con rayas grandes en azul... parecía un payaso.

-vale, voy a recoger la habitación y a ducharme, cuando este el desayuno me llamas.- subió corriendo las escaleras y se oyó el golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

Emmett

Me levante de la cama y no escuche ningún ruido, ni los grititos de Alice por la mañana, ni a Edward y a Rosalie discutiendo mientras Jasper intentaba calmar el ambiente... nada, solo un "oh, no... no, no, no...!! "

Así que me levante de un salto y salí corriendo escaleras abajo , y allí estaba ella... Rosalie estaba frente al frigorífico leyendo unas notitas, en general ponía que habían salido Edward, Alice y Jasper y Carlisle y Esme todo el sábado... resumiendo , nos habían dejado solos a Rosalie y a mi.

Cuándo acabe de leer todas las notitas la felicidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, nos habían dejado solos!! Y no solo eso, nos habían dejado solos a Rosalie y a mí!!! Mi cara tenia la sonrisa más grande que había tienido en toda mi vida... no me imaginaba como seria un día a solas con Rosalie...

-Oh!!Nos han dejado solos, nos han dejado solos??!!! – dije mientras corría de alegría por toda la cocina, no me lo podía creer...

Era la mejor cosa que me podía pasar, me encantaba Rosalie y solamente con pensar en ella me volvía completamente loco, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida como humano y incluso después de convertirme, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo parecido por una chica. Era elegante, refinada, atractiva y conmigo era una chica cariñosa y dulce, cosa que no sabe expresar con ningún miembro de nuestra familia, es verdad que de vez en cuando era un poco egocéntrica pero lo peor era que no sabia expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaba con ella me sentía feliz y totalmente embriagado de amor.

-Si, nos han dejado solos-me dijo mientras ponía cara de desesperación y se levantaba el flequillo de un soplido, pero yo seguía a lo mío.- Emmett puedes estarte quieto, por favor?

-Claro señorita, como usted mande- le dirigí una sonrisa sarcástica y hice esa frase en un tono burlón para conseguir una sonrisa de sus preciosos labios rojos, lo conseguí y yo también me reí.

Saco unos platos del armario, unos cuencos y otros cacharos... y empezó a hacer el desayuno, mientras yo seguía mirándola...

-Quieres algo de desayunar?-pregunto con una voz dulce y tranquila.

-Claro, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte- le comente con la intención de ayudarla y pasar más tiempo con ella, ahora que estábamos solos, no era mi intención mal gastar el tiempo cuando podía pasarlo con ella.

-no, déjalo puedo hacerlo sola, si quieres puedes irte a recoger la habitación o a cambiarte, cuando este el desayuno te llamo- hizo un poco de énfasis en "a cambiarte" aunque la verdad es que tenia toda la razón iba vestido como un payaso, era la primera vez que me ponía ese pijama, que justamente era el más feo que tenia, pero le tenia mucho cariño, ya que me lo había regalado Esme el primer día que llegue a la casa de los Cullen.

-vale, voy a recoger la habitación y a ducharme, cuando este el desayuno me llamas.-subí corriendo las escaleras con la intención de acabar de hacer mis cosas lo más rápido posible..................................

**bueno no sé si os gustara ahora que lo habeis leido... **

**pero yo me imaginaba a rosalie un poco amargada de tener que cuidar a "crío pequeño pero con bíceps" por culpa de sus hermanos XDXD**

**y a emmett saltando de alegria por tener que estar a solas con rosalie!! XD**

**bueno...**

**si quereis dar vuestra opinion ( y mas os vale , xk si no, no voy a poder dormir!!XD) sea mala o buena usar el botoncito de review, que son mi regalo de navidad!!!**


End file.
